Jeff The Killer x Reader FEAR One Shot
by CheonSa96
Summary: As Jeff was captured by those policemen, he was put into the mental illness, the Asylum and he kept a hostage in his own home, that is [Name] under the basement. This time, [Name] tried to find a way to get him out from the Asylum but something goes wrong afterwards. Care to find out the rest? Shall we?


Jeff The Killer x Reader [FEAR]

Your P.O.V

You were running away from the security guards who were trying to chase after you for breaking into mental illness hospitality. Panting lightly as you kept yourself hidden and quiet, closing the door to the locker in a certain surveillance computer room. Through the small holes, leaning yourself forward to take a good look outside the door; seeing the security guards are still trying to find you knowing you yourself in the room. You knew you have entered into a forbidden place where there they kept the patients with mental illness, sick people and some insane people; called the Asylum.

Your heart was beating fast and it pumps against the inside of your chest; in the locker yourself as it's only you could hear your heart beating. Raising your right hand up to clamp your mouth shut while trying yourself to keep quiet and your eyes still looking at the security guards in the room, surprisingly they didn't search the locker; much to your relief. After five minutes of waiting, and them, searching, they begin to gather up. Your sweats flows down on your cheeks, giving yourself breathe in and breathe out.

Not long after, your right eye twitching when you saw them splitting up and they have a new plan on how to find you; searching every room and every corridor in the Asylum. '_Well, shit,' _cursing slightly and decided to wait another two minutes for them to truly gone. Finally, placing your left hand on the cold surface of the locker and pushing it slightly while trying so hard to not make a creaky sound. Poking your head out to look to see if it's a close is clear.

'_Stupid guards… They won't let me visit him… Meh, yolo…,' _

You waited for another 2 minutes to see the place is close is clear. Finally, you open the locker door and quietly get out from the locker. You went to the computer and look through the screens; there you see lots of surveillance videos filming some patients going crazy and stuff. But, one surveillance video you need wasn't there, so, you had to find it while going through all the files.

Humming quietly, you holds the mouse to scroll down until you see a certain file showed up; _Classified. _Clicking onto it then some files and some surveillance video which was happen right now to your opinion and for some reason, this surveillance shows a man you've been looking for.

"Jeff." You whispered, then, your head perked up and turn your body slightly so that your head could take a good look around. Gladly, no one was there, giving a heave sigh of relief; turning your head back to the computer screen and seeing that the room was still empty. Raising a brow of confusion, sure they have captured him this afternoon. The camera is now recording, moving the mouse down to control the camera down just so you can see the whole event.

Your eyes widened at the sight of the surveillance video, a boy at the age of 19 years old, white bleach skin colour, black hair flown here and there as he thrashes his body around and he being pulled into the box room, just wanting to be free. And the way they strain him and kick him in the guts, tied him up with that clothes straps; binding them tightly as they do not want him to escape.

From there, you saw them walked away, leaving him sitting in the corner of the room with his head down as his black hair fell from his shoulder. You wanted to go there and free him immediately, but your feet won't let you until you see him shaking slightly to vigorously, his head lolled up as he looks up at the ceiling; letting out a hysterical laugh. His permanent smile carved smile widened and stretch widely, bleeding; looking as it was about to be ripped apart any moment if possible the smile is getting wide.

"_YOU SHOULD ALL GOTOSLEEP! I'LL LET YOU GOTOSLEEP! DON'T WORRY! I'LL LET YOU BE BEAUTIFUL AS I AM!"_

He continued to laugh afterwards, what shocked you was his eyes pinned to the surveillance camera that was watching him, his carved smile widens. He knows who's behind the cameras, grinning widely as his blue insanity eyes never leave the camera. _"[Name]! I know you're there! I know you're trying to get me out!"_ Laughing loudly, making all the doctors and their helpers gets inside to restrain him once more. For a psycho serial killer like him, he sure likes to laugh a lot.

Your heart skip another beat, fear finally struck you. . '_Hey, Doc! What a nice needle you have there!' _ Why would you want to save him, knowing that he would kill you straight away once you've done getting him out from that stupid box of his. Watching him thrashing his body around once more, laughing madly non-stop; the clothes that bind him up is going to break anytime soon. _"You all should GoToSleep! GoToSleep! I'll get you all! I SWEAR!"_ You knew when he said this, he kept his promises to put them into sleep. You hesitantly stood up from the chair, right hand covers your mouth to prevent you from screaming loudly as you kept watching the video recording, there, you see the doctors takes a step back, shaking in fear as Jeff crazily snap the clothes open. Then, he lung himself towards them, the camera stayed in place so that you can't see what was going on over the other side of the box room.

Blood can be seen splatters across the room, on the white tile and on the glass wall and some of the body parts flew across the room the blood pooling on the floor, you feel like vomiting. Furrowing your eyebrows but your eyes never leave the computer screen, you still stood there; completely stunned. Jeff laughs made you shivers in fear. However, what the horror thing you'll last seen is Jeff carved smile was shown on the surveillance videos, signifying that he was holding the camera; his right eye twitches slightly slightly as of cue to wink at you but failed to do so. Blood on his white hoodie, his hands and his face, his tongue sticks out as he licks his lips. He raises up his right hand, curling it up into a fist while letting his forefinger points towards the camera; showing you his 'hand' gun, he said

"_I'll see you later, [Name]. My dear beloved 'Dead Red Rose'_."

With that last word, the surveillance video went off. You knew what he meant by that, and you knew what he wants. He wants to put you into sleep, literally. Tears pricked down on your cheeks, drop onto your knees as your head hung low and looking down on the metal floor while sobbing quietly. It seems that your attempt to save him is out of the picture Closing your eyes, takes a deep breath and letting put a shaky breath. You stood on your feet and run straight out to the door, leading to the exit; which you find it difficult because, when you first walked into this building; it was big and there's a lot of doors and corridors, which includes the stairs leading upstairs and downstairs. Your plan now is to escape this damn scary building.

There you were, letting your feet to run away with you. Once you have reached to the corridor you've went into, dead security guards on the floor, bloods everywhere. You knew Jeff done that, and you bet that he had found another lover, a sharper and deadly one to put them into sleep. And you didn't know he was also running everywhere to look for you, his very last victim to kill.

'_Nope! Can't let that happen to me! No way in hell, you psychotic killer!' _

You mentally screams and continue to find your way out, of course, you don't want to die either. As you run, you can hear a faint laughter from the distance, almost in a hysterical sound and then it became closer and closer; leading your way. Your turn your head and look behind your shoulder, you see a white figure with blood soaking him from head to toe, seeing the blood still wet and it must be he had finished killing that last security guard; running towards you like a bulldozer.

"[NAME]! Don't run away! You look exhausted! You need to GoToSleep!"

He shouted, almost echoing throughout the halls you both running in. Why didn't you just leave and leave him be? Well, even if you wouldn't want to save him, he'll find a way to escape and find other way to look for you and kill you right there while you sleep. At the end of the corridor, you saw a door to the right, feelings of relief finally strikes you up, remembering the way back to the exit.

As you were about to turn to the right, in a blink of an eye; some object pass through and the object stuck on the wall. You let out a scream when you saw a sharp object which you assumed Jeff's big lover knife, looking at it with wide eyes. Although, you can't stop now, immediately turning on your heels and run to the right, escaping.

From behind, Jeff grab a hold onto the handle of the knife and gripping it hard to pull it out from the wall while continue to chase after you. Blood coming out from your cheek, resulting that the sharp knife had cut your cheek a bit, wincing in pain but you kept on running. A nice wonderful life waiting for you out there of the Asylum and you do need to run away. A laugh snaps out from your thoughts when a sharp knife slung towards your left leg, letting out a scream of pain as you stumble down on the floor.

A pool of blood gushing out of your leg, crying your life out as you tried to crawl away. The escaped door was about a kilometer away, tears kept streaming on your cheeks. You let out a cry of pain once the knife is being pulled out harshly from your leg, but, you kept crawling away while using your arms to drag yourself out to the exit. Jeff stomped his right foot onto your arms and you yet again, letting out a scream of pain. Never in your life felt so miserable before you've met that idiot killer and once he had enter into your life, your life is a mess.

Your arms throbbing in pain and you lay there, crying as Jeff kneeled down beside you. His right hand grip you [h/c] hair tightly, pulling it while bringing your head along upward so that you can face him properly and he place his cold steel knife against your cheek; giving another small long cut. He lean down slightly while reaching to your level and came face to face with you but you close your eyes; not wanting to see that horrible smug look on his face.

Whimpering in fear and your body shakes slightly, tears streams non-stop on your cheeks. Upon seeing this, Jeff uses his thumb to wipe the tears away, flinching at the touch as you feel his leathery like white skin, you wanted to pull away but the gripped of your hair won't let you to. Before he could kill you right there and right now, he nuzzled his face on your right cheek; leaning up to bury his face on your hair to take a long sniff at the scent of your hair. Jeff leans back, looking up as he exhaled in content.

"[F/S], you're still wash your hair with it ever since I have tamed you. Too bad, you'll die today." He said in a husky tired voice, giving you a goodbye kiss near the corner of your bloody mouth, letting him drag his tongue on your [s/c] cheek, licking the blood off your wound. Purring in content, he lean in once more to whisper something horribly sweets into your ear while you letting out a small whimper.

"[Name], you look tired. I think you should just-"

He let go of your hair, leaving you face-planting onto the marble like hard cold stone floor as you let out a groan of pain. You lifted up your head slightly to look at his face and your eyes widen at Jeff's devious Cheshire smile as it widens more if possible while he lifting his knife up above his head, aiming it above your head.

You immediately closing your eyes, waiting for the pain and death to come and once you've felt the knife came a contact on your head, you scream loudly as he stab you on the head repeatedly and in a second; you've become lifeless. The last thing you hear was that insane laughter and it had long subsided, echoing in your lifeless mind and the last three words you can hear. "_GoToSleep, [Name]." _And what you didn't hear was that, he muttered a small words, that two words of regret he'd ever say after he had finished with you was

"_**I'm Sorry…"**_

**The End**


End file.
